


Apple Vanilla Lotion

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of over sensitivity, Comeplay, Desperate Zayn, Little bit of rimming, M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have rushed sex in Louis' bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Vanilla Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd, I just read over it! I've wanted to write this for a while but was avoiding it for some reason, came out better than I thought. Might start a cheeky ending series and add this fic and another one to it, who knows.

“Mmm Liam- Liam hurry up.”

“Zayn stop unbuttoning my pants we don’t have any lube.”

Liam pushed Zayn’s hands away from his pants and the smaller boy let out a whine. Liam glanced around hoping to find something to substitute for lube. They used spit once but found it hurt Zayn a bit more than he was conformable with so now they kept a full supply. Except for now when they were visiting Louis for the weekend. They wanted to get a quickie in before the other boys got here so they ran to the bathroom, not wanting to explain to Louis why they had to clean their sheets.

Liam opened up a cabinet while he held both of Zayn’s hands with one of his. It still boggles Liam’s mind how much smaller Zayn is to him even though Zayn’s personality makes him seem so much bigger.

“Ther-there lotion, Liam grab the lotion.” Liam listened to Zayn’s orders and grabbed at the pink bottle sitting on the second shelf, knocking a few things down in his haste. When he popped the top the smell of vanilla and apples came out.

“Shit that stinks.” Liam said as he closed the top again. He almost went rummaging back into the cabinet if it weren’t for Zayn jumping onto the counter spreading his legs, pulling his feet up to sit on the counter in front of him. Zayn had been naked for a while, but Liam still had his jeans on.

“Come on Liam,” Zayn begged. Liam let go of Zayn’s hands and Zayn brought them to his ankles to spread his legs wider. 

“Fuck Zayn, you’re so beautiful.”

“Stop talking and hurry up.”

Liam nodded and picked the bottle up and poured a bit of lotion into his hands. He kneeled on the floor and spread Zayn’s cheeks a bit, wanting to get a good look at his boyfriend’s needy hole.  
He gave a small lick at it and Zayn let out a loud moan. Thank god Louis left to go pick the boys up at the airport and left them alone, Liam doesn’t think he could tell Zayn to quiet down when he’s this desperate.  
Liam pulled away and let one of his fingers push in. Zayn arched against the mirror and let out a whimper. Liam let that finger thrust in for a few minutes before he added a second one. At this point Zayn was a withering, panting mess and Liam was sure Zayn was trying hard not to come. Liam added a third finger and let that one thrust a few more times before he pulled out and started unbuttoning his pants. Zayn let out a whine and let his own finger drift down to his hole.

“Shit Zayn, you’re so sexy.”

“Hurry up, need you.”

Liam, finally naked, withdrew Zayn’s finger from his hole and lined himself up. He leaned down and smashed their lips together as he rammed into Zayn, hard and fast just the way Zayn liked it.

Liam didn’t wait long before he started thrusting at a brutal pace, the strong apple smell drifting up and making Liam’s nose wrinkle.

“God that lotion is awful.”

“Liam I swear to God-“ Zayn cut off with a loud moan as Liam hit his prostate. Liam began angling his thrusts to hit Zayn there every time. Soon he had Zayn screaming as he shot come onto his chest, hitting his chin. Liam leaned down and licked a long stripe up his throat then thrusting his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, forcing Zayn to taste himself.

Zayn whined from over sensitivity as Liam kept up his brutal thrust. He could tell Liam was close by how sloppy the kiss was getting and he let his hands slip down to Liam’s ass and circled his hole with one finger. Liam thrust in a few more times and he was coming.

“Dear god, we need to have rushed sex more often,” remarked Zayn. He cringed as Liam pulled out and his come started dripping out. Liam let his finger drift into Zayn’s hole and watched as more come came out. He took some on his fingers and stuffed them in Zayn’s mouth. Zayn pulled Liam’s fingers out almost immediately.

“Taste like that nasty bubble gum lube we tried last summer.”

Liam’s nose wrinkled in distaste. Suddenly a door in the distance slammed shut and the two boy’s names were being called out. They quickly dressed and rushed downstairs.

“Hey boys, long time no see,” Niall said as he took Liam into his arms, then Zayn. “Do I smell apple…and vanilla?”

Harry took a whiff and smiled, “are you cooking something Louis. You never cook!”

Louis smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, staring a guilty Liam and a bright red Zayn down.

“Smells more like my lotion I have in the upstairs bathroom.”


End file.
